Kohaku And the breath of Love
by Kohakufire
Summary: What happeneds when first kohaku gets taken by a princess and not given back and why is kikyo helping
1. Chapter 1

Breath the Love!

Sango-chan!" Sango-chan!" Where are you? Sango-chan? please where are you? come back please! yells a girl at the age 16 named Kagome with her Boyfriend Inuyasha!

But Sango was no where to be found she was off cause they had killed Naraku and she was off trying to find Kohaku her brother! Which wasn't easy cause he had disappered for days and they killed Naraku 4 weeks ago and she still can't find him!

KOHAKU LITTLE BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU!

(A.N be ready for a odd twist okay!)

The demon Cat she was now hissed and was trying to tell her master! Kohaku was near which Sango understand perfectly!

Really kilala don't lose him go right to where he is! and hurry no time to waste he could be in trouble!

As the Cat hissed in return of understanding what she was asking!

Once! Sango could see a small village up ahead of them and in amzment Kohaku was there with Kikyo and abunch of little childern were following them as they walked one was about 8 and was holding Kohaku's hand and was carring 3 yellow Flowers in her left hand! The other kids were talking about stuff and Kohaku and Kikyo were talking about the Princess!

KOHAKU! yells Sango as she appers infront of them!

Who are you? He askes in Shock to the Girl in Pink Slayer's outfit!

Kohaku do you not know who I'm? she askes the boy that was now in a New Outfit from the people who had found him on the ground knocked out!

No! who are you? he repeats the question to her!

Me! I'm your sister! she answers moving closer to him

As a little girl hopes out infront of Kohaku cause he was very scared of this Girl that claims to be his sister he has never heard about in his life well all that he can remember!

STAY AWAY FROM MY KOHAKU! yells the little girl in defence to him!

GRR...Little Girl move that is my Brother!

Shut up Demon slayer! he doesn't know you!...Kohaku return to the Princess she might need you now! Yells Kikyo to him!

Kohaku jumps to his feet and runs off at a fast pace and all the little kids ran with him to the Princess's Palace!

Well Demon slayer you came for your brother what a sad thing you did cause he can't go with you!

Kikyo! I swear if you hurt him i will!

What will you do Demon slayer?

Gr...Give him to me now!

I'm sorry! I'm not the one who makes the choose he belongs to the Princess Jessica

He belongs to no one!

Yes he does!

I know to this so called princess! Where is she?

Why! don't you look on the high cause princess's always live in a Big house if they are royal! as she points to the Palace on the hill With alot of people standing about in the village!

Thanks!

Sango runs off to confront this Princess that claims she owns her brother!

I will undate Soon! sorry i have to go to bed now!


	2. Chapter 2

Sry it took forever to update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku! Little Brother! yells Sango as she enters the Gate into the Village and heads right to the Palace!

She walks past millions of people looking at her oddly saying weird things things about her that she couldn't catch only a few words!

Shouldn't we ask her what she is doing? a old lady askes a Younger girl next to her that was about Sango's age!

Yes! maybe! says the girl to her grandma

The girl walks up to Sango! Can I help you traveler? She asks nicely!

Yes! do you know of a boy and did he go this way? He's about 5'2 and he's about now 13 and has brown hair and brown eyes with a Black outfit on! Struggles Sango trying to tell the girl what her brother looks like!

Yay! he came through about 2 minutes ago! she answers and points her finger in the way he went that led right to the enterence to the Palace!

Thank you thank you so much! Yells Sango as she runs off to the place where she was pointed to go!

She walks in the gate and is stopped by some guards!

Who are you start your business Demon Slayer! Says the man on her right Standing largely over her he was about 6'3 and the other looked to be about 7'2 (a/n hey it's a fanfiction they can be as tall as i want them to be)

Please just let me pass my brother is in there! PLEASE I NEED TO SEE HIM! screams Sango as she struggles to get pass them and does and runs to the main house where she would think the princess would be in!

She opens the door to see a Lady sitting on her knees in the middle of the room and is watching as she enters!

Now we do you come you have caused a big Racket outside i heard you were coming my my gurads! says the Lady nice and sweetly!

Yes! I believe you have a Boy here! says Sango trying to keep herself from yelling

We have many boys but which do you seek? she asks Sango!

Kohaku! yells Sango!

Ohhhh...Kohaku yes he is here! but he can't go with you!

Why? yells Sango!

Cause it is to my daughter to se if she wants him to go with you! she says they are outside in the herb garden picking tea herbs you can see them and see what she thinks it is not to me to decide only she can!

Sango runs outside to the herb graden to see her picking the herbs and him just holding the basket that was holding them!

K...Ko...Kohaku? says Sango as she moves closer to them!

Who are you?Please stay away! I don't know you please just stay away from me PLEASE! he moves away as she moves closer to the frightened boy!

Kohaku...I'm Sorry I just want to Remember who I'm remember everything about yourself please! she says to the fightened boy!

No! Please! he yells

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Sry to long again! I was busy all freakin day long! Crap You School! Lol!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! Please Stay away! he yells Please!

Sango doesn't get it that Kohaku doesn't want to see her at all! But she still wants to get close to him but he keeps moving away!

Kohaku! Little Brother! Remember me! she says as she stops to look at him!

No! Don't Stay away! he yells at her!

Finally The Princess can't take anymore Of his pain so she pushes Sango away and makes her fall and she grabs Kohaku by the hand and runs off to the Main House!

Mother! Mother! Some Girl is trying to take my Darling Kohaku from me! stop her! she scared him! yells princess Jessica! as she runs in to the room and hides Kohaku in a Closet!

Stay there Kohaku! I will not let that girl Harm you! Never cause I love you to much to lose you now!

Ohh...Okay! he says in return!

She shuts the door and it becomes pure darkness to him and he beings to become scared!

Sango appers in the Main house and unfronts the Lady of the Village!

It's you! Give me my Brother NOW! yells Sango in a angey Voice!

No! He belongs to me and I love him! More then you could ever love someone! yells Jessica

Who do you think you are anyway to call a human to yourself that's wrong! yells Sango So give him to me before I get really mad!

as she starts to yell at them!

Who are you? kohaku breaks though the comotion

I'm your sister! Sango! she says

kohaku walks to her and places one hand on her cheek and is trying to find her in my memories!

Kohaku? jessica asks

Aneue! he yells!

KOHAKU! YOU REMEMBERED ME! she yells in excitment

Took me a while cause I had to think cause I swear I saw your face somewhere! he says But i have my aneue back! he yells to Jessica!

Great! Are you going to leave me kohaku? she asks!

No! But can Sango stay here for while with us please? he asks her

Yes she can stay here with you. as long as she stays out of trouble! the Queen explains to her all the rules as Kohaku and Jessica Were talking about how much fun it was going to be to have Kohaku's sister with them.

So mom what are we going to do? Jessica asks in a little voice

What do you mean? she asks

Well! Now that Sango his sister is here won't he have to leave at some point?

Well no cause remember they decided to stay here with us. she answers

Ohhh yay! so he's staying with us?

Yes he is!

Yay! jessica yells as she runs and jumps in his arms!

Whats up with you all of a sudden? he asks!

Ohh nothing but this! she says as she pins him to the floor and starts to kiss his lips

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm out of how to end the story i guess i can make it alittle longer! but grrrr...this stinks...

but i just got off of youtube and this dumb guy was being so freakin annoying to i we all blocked him and unblocked to make fun of him! but it worked!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kohaku was smiling at the touch of her lips to his...He kissed her back.

"Kohaku?" Jessica mumbles to him

"Hmm...?" he says

"Well nothing just promise me that Sango will not take you away" she says

He smiles and kissed her cheek "I promise it will not happen" he says

She jumps to him and made him fall to the floor..."opps sorry" she mumbled

Sango and Jessica's mother stood there watching them.

"Jessica can i talk to you for a moment alone?" Sango asks

"Yeah sure" she answered getting up running to her.

They walk out of the room to the outside garden. Sango pushed Jessica down. "What are you thinking?" she yelled

"Huh?" Jessica says followed by a smack on her cheek.

"Stay away from my little brother...you can't take him from me." she yells walking off

"Why do you blame me for loving him?"Jessica asks

"Because...He can't love you and me" she says and contines to leave her behind "Think about your mistake" she mumbles to her

Jessica stand there and then Kohaku came out to her and sat next to her and takes her hand. "You okay?" he asks her worried.

"I'm okay." she says leaving him.

He watches her pass him sadly. He sat there crying for awhile and gets up and walks to his room, and throws himself on his bed. "Why did she give you me that look?" he asks himself he fell asleep.

Sango comes in his room and sits on the edge "Kohaku wake up" she says shaking him.

"Sister?" he asks waking up slowly.

"Good your awake We are leaving!" she says

"But I can't" he says

"Why not?" she asks

"Because i promised Jessica i wouldn't leave her alone here" he says

"Kohaku you can't love her...first thing wrong is you are dead and second is you have a girlfriend Rin and third you are a half demon wolf you will kill her before you ever marry." she says pulling on him to get up.

"But...Okay" he says getting up. "But i have to see her one last time" he says running out the door to her room. "lets hope she's asleep" he says to himself opening the door...he walks to her bedside, looking down on her "I'm sorry" he says and kisses her cheek "Good bye" he mumbles getting up and leaves her room.


End file.
